Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Three years after Raccoon City and Umbrella has taken many of the survivors prisoner. Now it's up to Victoria to rescue them from Umbrella's Australian Base where they are being held captive. But within the base lies someone with a terrible secret, one that will shatter the lives of one of the survivors forever.
1. Infiltration

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 1 of a new Resident Evil story, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Infiltration**

_In 1995 the Umbrella Corporation, the biggest company in the world, completed and tested their latest, secret product; the Tyrant Virus, or T-Virus for short. Placing themselves above the law they tested their latest product out, releasing it into Raccoon City._

_Their test was a success, but at great cost. Umbrella knew the Virus was capable of stimulating the electricity that remains in a body even after death, effectively bringing them back to life. Unfortunately, while it brought the dead back to life, it brought them back as mindless zombies, intent on eating other humans, those that were bitten soon became the same as their attackers._

_However two small groups of survivors escaped Raccoon City before its destruction. They soon met up and joined together, working to expose Umbrella and bring the truth of the Raccoon City Incident to light. Three years later, 1998, they successfully procured a sample of the virus as well as detailed reports of the incident. But Umbrella countered this by reclaiming the findings as well as capturing several members of the group. Now two of the uncaptured members work to save their colleagues._

_21:09 PM 10th June 1998_

It was late at night, the guard stationed at the booth leading to the car park sighed. The large office building of Umbrella Pharmaceutical Company loomed above him. It was his job to guard the gates and maintain security. His attention was draw to a black SUV approaching with tinted windows and the Umbrella logo on the hood. The guard rolled his eyes, the Umbrella Secret Service, or as he privately called them, jumped up suit wearing assholes. The vehicle stopped at the barrier and a window rolled down.

"I'll need to see ID please." The guard requested as politely as possible.

From within the vehicle a hand reached out, holding an ID card. The guard took it but did not look at it yet. He knew the Secret Service always worked in pairs. Sure enough, a couple of seconds later a second card was handed to him. The guard checked both cards and then nodded, handing them back.

"Check, you can pass."

With that he raised the barrier and the SUV drove into the parking lot and headed around the corner, out of his sight. Once out of sight the SUV pulled into the parking spot furthest away from the bright lights of the building. Once parked, the engine shut off, the two figures inside removed their disguises and got out of vehicle.

The first figure was an African American twenty-one year old female of above medium height with medium long black hair and black eyes. She was dressed in a pair of denim torn jeans, a red tank-top, a black jacket, white socks and black boots. Her comrade was a twenty-two year old Caucasian male with messy medium length black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans, a black T-shirt, navy socks and black and dark red sneakers. It was two of the survivors of Raccoon City. The male was Jason Maxwell, the most notorious of the survivors. Son of Umbrella Chairman Trevor Maxwell and renegade Umbrella traitor. He was infected with the virus but for some reason he retained his reasoning and didn't seem to decay into a zombie, as far as he was concerned though it was only a matter of time. This fear led him to isolate himself from the others and even reject the affections of another survivor, Lisa Richards, who had shown interest in him. The other was Victoria Hughes; she had been part of Jason's group of survivors and was now a lot better equipped to handle an outbreak. Victoria quickly opened the trunk of the SUV and pulled out a pair of handguns, an assault rifle, several clips of ammo and Gunbelts. She quickly pulled all the equipment on and turned to Jason, like her he was armed, in his case with a pair of handguns and a pair of shotguns. He turned to her and nodded.

"Okay, I'll distract them, keep as much of the security forces as busy as possible." He explained, Victoria nodded and replied.

"Once that's done…I'll slip inside and try and save the others."

Jason checked his watch.

"We'll have to do this as quickly as we can…Once we've rescued everybody I'll call Lydia and have her bring the chopper in for evac."

Victoria nodded in understanding and they split up, ready to begin their rescue mission.

Victoria remained in hiding while Jason headed to his location; he was to set off a false demolition charge that would draw attention to the area. He would repeat this process several times at different locations, all a reasonable distance away from the Headquarters. Victoria was to slip inside the moment the security was down. She observed the entrance she was going to slip in. There were two guards outside and she was sure there were more inside. Then, right on cue Jason's first charge exploded. The guards reacted with shock before drawing their weapons, the doors opened and up to five guards joined the ones outside before heading off in the direction of the explosion. Victoria moved quickly and slipped inside before the doors closed again.

'_Okay, first off, I've gotta find a map and then find the main computer station, that'll tell me where the others are.'_

With that she headed behind the reception desk and, using the computer from there she printed off a map of the building. There were in fact two buildings making up the base, connected by a bridge, however access to most areas would be restricted without the appropriate key card. Just then she heard a noise and turned around, she now understood the increased security. Approaching her was a horde of zombies.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath. _'I don't believe this; the virus is loose here too, in their own Headquarters.'_

Shaking her head at this she pulled out her handgun and opened fire. Unfortunately, due to their already close proximity, she did not have the luxury of aiming and so wasn't able to score the critical headshot, their only weakness, as often as she wanted. Despite her best efforts she emptied her clip and two still remained, they grabbed her and she struggled to fight them off when suddenly two more gunshots rang out. The zombies feel dead. Victoria pushed them off her and straightened up, turning to face her rescuer.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. A New Ally

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 2 of my Resident Evil story.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Ally**

Victoria turned and finally saw her saviour. The figure standing in front of her was a pale skinned eighteen year old girl with long blonde hair which she had tied back into fishtail braids and forest green eyes. It was clear she was an Umbrella test subject and she was clad in a short grey thin strapped dress. She was armed with a pair of magnums which she now lowered and approached Victoria.

"You okay?" She asked, she sounded rather uptight and it was clear she wasn't one to take a joke. Victoria nodded, "I'm fine, thank you…Who are you?"

The girl nodded and replied.

"Cashmere Fehlauer." Victoria nodded and answered.

"Victoria Hughes."

Cashmere nodded.

"So…?" Victoria asked, "Why are you here, did Umbrella capture you?"

Cashmere sighed.

"Not exactly." She remarked, "My dad worked for Umbrella and they endorsed the school I go to. They started to experience cut-backs. They decided that my dad could either lose his job or, continue working if he could offer a test subject for a new experiment."

Victoria gasped as she heard this.

"You…Your dad…" Cashmere nodded.

"He told me I didn't have a choice in the matter, we never got on anyway." She explained, "So dad drags me here from prom and I've ended up stuck here while they stick me with god knows how many needles for the past three days."

Cashmere shook her head sadly but said nothing else.

After a brief pause Cashmere looked back at Victoria.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked, Victoria replied.

"I'm sure you know by now, Umbrella is in fact using their front to produce viral weaponry."

"Yeah." Cashmere replied, showing Victoria the injection marks on her right arm. "They kept talking about it while using it on me."

"You're infected?" Victoria realized, Cashmere shrugged.

"Yeah, now just tell me what's going on here, then we can worry about it.

Victoria sighed and continued.

"I'm a survivor of Raccoon City, part of a group." Cashmere gave a small smile.

"I've heard about it, so you guys are fighting Umbrella?"

Victoria continued to explain about their battles and their successful capture of a virus sample and evidence against the company.

"However, things went wrong." She continued, "They attacked us in response, they took back the sample and the evidence. They also captured five of our people."

Cashmere sighed.

"I see, so you're here to rescue them?" Victoria nodded and Cashmere smirked, "You're crazy, well, guess I'll tag along."

Victoria was surprised at this?"

"Really?" Cashmere nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm infected, there's no point in me leaving, I'll just become one of those freaks." She explained, "I'm better off tagging along with you, from what I've heard there's an anti-virus in this place."

Victoria was surprised and grateful and accepted the offer.

Cashmere grunted in frustration.

"What I want to do first is find my clothes." She stated, "I can't go around wearing this thing all day, it's not helpful, not to mention extremely uncomfortable."

Victoria smiled sympathetically, "I see, any idea where your clothes might be?"

Cashmere nodded.

"Yeah, I overheard them say something about a storeroom, in that direction." She explained, pointing over to the door at the other end of the room. "It can't be that far in, they didn't take long putting them away before they came back."

Victoria nodded and together they headed towards the door. Victoria carefully looked through the small window set in the door. She looked back to Cashmere.

"Two zombies, go for the head." She explained; Cashmere nodded.

With that they burst through the door and opened fire. It took a few shots due to aiming problems but they finally killed the two zombies. They headed down the corridor and checked the doors, the last door on the left of the corridor was unlocked, they checked inside and saw it was indeed a storeroom. Cashmere breathed a sigh of relief and hurried further inside.

"Finally."

Victoria kept lookout while Cashmere got changed. Finally Cashmere also exited the storeroom, she was now wearing a teal one shoulder strap mid-thigh length prom dress, she then pulled on a black jacket and black boots, replacing her hi-heels.

"Much better." She said with a sigh, "Okay, let's look for that anti-virus and try and rescue your friends."

Victoria nodded.

"We need to try and find a computer lab." She explained, "We'll need to hack into the mainframe in order to find what we're looking for."

Cashmere nodded and together they headed into the next corridor, searching for the computer lab.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Workplace Dispute

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 3 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, pretty sad, don't worry she'll get revenge.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Workplace Dispute**

Immediately Victoria and Cashmere proceeded down the corridor and kept their eyes and ears open. There was the occasional murmur of a worker in one of the rooms, surprisingly unaware of the outbreak. They also hear groans from some other rooms, indicating that zombies were inside. They kept going, hoping to find some means to get their hands on a key card. They were unaware however that they were being watched through a security camera. Watching them was none other than Umbrella Chairman, Trevor Maxwell. He smirked as he watched the screen.

"Such a shame, Fehlauer's daughter and that girl, Victoria." He quipped, "Walking into their deaths for such a petty, misguided reason."

With that he reached out and casually pressed a button.

"Let's see if you can survive again, Victoria." He stated as he did so.

As they walked suddenly an alarm sounded and all the doors opened.

"What the hell?!" Cashmere growled, Victoria spotted the camera and shot it.

"Fuck, we've been seen, this can't be good."

Sure enough, from the rooms they had passed several scientists and workers fled from some of the rooms, heading for the exit. However from the other rooms several zombies shuffled out and soon saw the two young women.

"Shit, this is bad." Cashmere whispered, Victoria nodded, "C'mon, just shoot the ones that matter and run."

Cashmere nodded and they began to run.

They continued to run, zombies continued to try and attack. They both fired at them, but due to their running it was harder to hit them with headshots. Therefore they sometimes had to rely on brute force, snapping the zombie's necks as they got closer before they could bite. Finally, after running through several corridors going in multiple directions they finally outran the zombies. They stopped to catch their breath.

"We can't stay here for long, they'll find us again."

Cashmere nodded in agreement and finally they both straightened up.

"Let's go." She stated; Victoria readied her weapons, making sure they were fully loaded.

After Cashmere checked her weapons and the ammo supplies they continued onwards. Suddenly Cashmere raised her hand.

"Wait a minute, listen."

They listened carefully and heard voices ahead. They crept forwards and stopped at the corner. They looked around the corner and finally saw the speakers. It was two company secretaries. The first was twenty-seven; she was slender with long legs, long dark red hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in a black skin-tight mini skirt, a white button up blouse with the top three button's undone, revealing cleavage and dark red hi-heels. She was wearing a name tag which read Ebony Cameza. The second was twenty-three; she was slender with naturally tanned skin, long brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in black knee length skirt, a white blouse and black heels. It was clear she was the secretary for the scientists department as she wore a lab coat over these clothes. Her name tag read Amanda Harris.

As the girls listened they noticed that the two were arguing.

"Ebony, this is crazy." Amanda stated, "We're being put in danger, we have to get out of here."

Ebony simply glared at Amanda and shook her head.

"Typical." She snapped, "A measly little pencil pusher. You don't know anything do you?"

Amanda shook her head.

"I'm trying to do my job. I can't exactly do it if I'm dead…I know what these things are capable off." She explained, "I work with the people that made this virus, I've seen what it can do. Staying here is foolish; it'll only get us killed."

Ebony laughed.

"Yeah, secretary for the science department." She scoffed, "How did you get job?"

Amanda glared.

"I got it by working hard and being the best person for the job." She snapped, "Unlike you I didn't have to sleep with the boss in order to do get a job."

Ebony glared and slapped Amanda across the face. She then pinned Amanda against the wall and threatened her with a syringe.

"Don't push your luck bitch." She growled, "I mean it."

Amanda stared at Ebony, incredulous.

"Ebony, for god sake, I was only pointing out the truth, you were off work after that…Weren't you pregnant or something."

"Ebony growled, confirming Amanda's thoughts. She let go and turned away before glaring over her shoulder at Amanda.

"Well, too bad. I still outrank you and I say we're staying, that's final."

With that she stalked away in a rage.

Amanda sighed and shook her head.

"Too bad Ebony." She stated sadly, "But I'm getting out of here."

With that she turned and Victoria and Cashmere revealed themselves. Amanda froze but then stepped forwards.

"You aren't Umbrella employees." She stated, Cashmere nodded.

"Yes, although my dad is."

Amanda nodded sadly.

"Yes, I know what he did," She turned to Victoria, "So, who are you?"

Victoria introduced herself.

"I'm Victoria Hughes; no doubt you recognize the name."

Amanda nodded.

"Sadly yes, well, as you overheard there's been a bit of a disagreement here." She stated, "I'll be getting out of here but…I guess you're going to try and save your friends."

Victoria nodded in confirmation and Amanda pulled out her key card.

"Here, take this." She said, giving them the key card, "This'll help you get access to the computer station and into the next building. If you wanna go any further than that you'll have to get higher clearance."

With that Amanda hurried back down the corridors, pulling out her handgun as she left. Victoria called after her.

"If you see any zombies, shoot them in the head." Amanda called back.

"I know!"

With that she left. Cashmere sighed.

"If only my dad had her courage, he'd have risked losing his job, instead of throwing me to them."

Victoria agreed and together the girls continued.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. New Destination

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 4 of my Resident Evil story, just a short one, but hopefully still as good, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, things will eventually be revealed.  
Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Destination**

The girls followed the map and headed down the corridors again, drawing closer to the computer station. As they walked they both stayed alert and listened in case they were being followed. It was then they soon became aware of distinctive noises. They looked at each other and nodded.

"They're coming." Cashmere whispered, Victoria nodded, "Here we go."

Sure enough they rounded the corner and saw them, a pack of Cerberi and a worse still, a flock of infected Crows.

"Great, crows now?" Cashmere complained.

Victoria took aim carefully but didn't fire, she carefully looked around.

"This isn't gonna be pretty." She commented, "The way I see it, one shot will attract all of them and we can't shoot all the crows"

Cashmere nodded and looked around too; she then spotted something and smiled.

"Hey, check it out." She whispered, "That's a Carbon Dioxide fire extinguisher there. If we shoot that we'll release enough high into the air to kill the Crows."

Victoria also smiled and nodded.

"Great, we've just gotta be ready for the Cerberi."

Cashmere agreed and they took up positions and Cashmere fired. The fire extinguisher exploded and as Cashmere predicted the Crows were suffocated. The Cerberi turned towards them and charged. They quickly opened fire and quickly took down the infected dogs. They ducked underneath the cloud of gas and soon found themselves at their destination.

They both sighed in relief as they finally arrived at the computer lab. They used Amanda's card to unlock the door and opened it. As they did Victoria felt something ominous and reacted immediately. She grabbed Cashmere and pulled her down, just in time as a steel pipe swung at where their heads had been. Suddenly the person wielding the pipe gasped and Victoria and Cashmere led up.

"Wait a minute, sorry; I thought you were one of those…zombies." A male voice stated.

Both girls relaxed and observed the figure. He was a man aged about thirty; he had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He was clearly a scientist, being dressed in a simple pair of grey pants; a blue shirt, blue tie, white socks, brown shoes and a white lab coat.

"Who are you?" Cashmere asked, glaring at him, undoubtedly unhappy about the narrow escape.

"I'm Larry Gardner; I work here…Used to work here, when all this crazy shit happened."

Victoria stepped forwards.

"I'm looking for my friends." She stated, "I know they were brought here when they captured."

"I know, the computer there should tell you everything you need." He stated, "Look at whatever you want…I'm getting out of here."

Cashmere glared at him.

"What's your hurry?" She snapped, Larry looked at them in a panic.

"Are you crazy, I can't stay here?" He stated, "There's a Tyrant here, it's the first one ever created, a horrible failure and…and it's completely wild."

With that he turned and ran out of the room.

Victoria watched him go.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Cashmere shrugged and began fiddling with the computer.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, the Carbon Dioxide will have dissipated by now." She stated, "He's armed and if he's worried about a Tyrant he'll get the hell away from here quickly."

Victoria nodded, understanding the logic and joined Cashmere at the computer. Together they worked through the various pages of data and other details until finally Victoria spotted a set of files, they held her name and the name of all her comrades. Trying hard not to think about what information Umbrella had on them she continued her search and finally found what she was looking for.

"Got it, these are the cells they are being held in." She stated, "Compare these to the map and we have our next destination."

"One problem, we need higher clearance for those areas."

"We'll worry about that when we come to it." She stated.

Together they made sure they had all the data and then finally they turned and left the computer room. Their next objectives were clear; find higher security clearance and rescue her friends.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Dark Meeting

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 5 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, you'll get the answer in this chapter, you won't believe who it is.  
Librius: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. No they won't this is story three in an OC series involving all OC characters.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dark Meeting**

As soon as they left the computer lab they headed back down the corridor, heading for the doorway that would lead them to the 'bridge', a covered walkway that connected the two buildings. As they walked however Cashmere suddenly stopped and grabbed her arm.

"What the…argh, shit!" She burst out as she dropped to her knees.

Victoria knelt down next to her.

"Hold on, it's okay." She tried to reassure her, but Cashmere just glared. "Okay, newsflash, it's not fucking okay. My infection is spreading."

Victoria bit her lip, just then they heard footsteps approaching. Having recovered from the pain Cashmere struggled to her feet. Victoria took aim, ready for whoever or whatever approached. The figure that approached was a man with thinning blonde hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in typical scientist garb, he stopped when he saw them and stared in shock.

"I-i-it can't be…What are you…?" He stammered, to Victoria's surprise it was Cashmere who replied.

"Didn't think you'd see me, did you? You fucking rat." She spat venomously.

The man seemed to regain his composure and glared at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I am your father…?"

Victoria was stunned; this was Cashmere's father, the man who had sold her just to keep his job.

Cashmere glared at her father. "You are no father…a real father wouldn't have done what you did."

"If you are going to be unreasonable I'll…"

He never finished his sentence because at that moment Cashmere fired a shot which struck him in the leg, knocking him to the ground.

Mr Fehlauer grasped at his injury and glared up at her.

"What the hell?!"

Cashmere walked over and leaned in so their faces were only inches apart.

"I could just leave you for the zombies…But if have any remorse at all…" He cut across her.

"Remorse, remorse is for the weak."

Cashmere growled and shook her head.

"Suit yourself; I hate to deprive the zombies of their meal but…"

She shrugged and then suddenly let all of her anger out in one shot, killing her father with a shot to the head. After the shot her shoulders sagged and she sighed sadly before sinking to her knees. Victoria came up beside her.

"It's funny; I wanted to get revenge on him so badly." She stated, "I told myself, if he had even a flicker of remorse, I would forgive him, he didn't, I killed him…But he's still my father…so, why don't I feel sad?"

Victoria nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's hurt you too much for you to grieve over him…Don't, just focus on the task at hand."

Cashmere sighed and nodded.

"Right."

With that both girls stood up, readied themselves and headed once more for the 'bridge'.

As they walked Victoria could swear they were walking into a trap, something didn't feel right. Sure enough, as they rounded the next corner they saw someone waiting for them. The figure was a forty-two year old Caucasian man with short slicked back black hair and black eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants; a white shirt; dark blue tie; a black suit jacket; black socks and black shoes. Victoria swallowed nervously, she recognized the man, it was Trevor Maxwell.

"Well, looks like we have a few rats on the loose." He remarked. "Quite the family drama you had back there."

Cashmere glared at him.

"Shove it up your ass!" She snapped, Trevor simply smirked.

"I have no real interest in this but…You Victoria; along with the others, have caused me no end of trouble." He explained, "So…I've arranged for a little surprise for you…Have fun."

With that he turned and began to walk away, at the same time, from the surrounding rooms and out of the air ducts several Hunters appeared. Cashmere glared.

"Asshole, we've gotta stop him." Victoria shook her head however.

"No good, we'll never catch him, besides…We can't fight all these, we've gotta run…get to the 'bridge'."

Cashmere knew this was true and after shooting one of the Hunters in the face she ran along with Victoria. They didn't stop to see if they hit or even killed the Hunters, they simply fired a few shots, running as they did so.

Finally they outran the Hunters and stopped to reload and catch their breath.

"That was crazy!" Cashmere gasped, "Those…beasts are…"

Victoria shook her head.

"I know, the Hunters, we better be careful, they can live up to their name if given the chance."

Just then however they heard more groans. They looked around and saw it was worse than they thought.

"No way…? I thought these guys were already shot." Cashmere remarked, Victoria groaned.

"Crimson Heads, they took a lot of damage but weren't shot in the head." She explained, "They've evolved, they're more deadly, c'mon, we've gotta get through this and keep going."

"We just can't catch a break."

Together they fired at the Crimson Heads, shooting at the heads. Cashmere's magnums had enough kick to do serious damage. Victoria used one of her Assault Rifles to tear through them. Once they finally had a gap they broke through and, no longer surrounded, they continued to fire. Unfortunately the noise attracted the Hunters so the girls turned their attention to them too. Finally, after much effort, dodging and attacking the girls finally defeated their opponents.

"Finally." Victoria sighed in relief as they reloaded, Cashmere smiled lightly.

"That was close, well, guess we can continue onwards."

They continued onwards, hoping to reach the 'bridge'. As they walked they heard more footsteps, what sounded like hi-heels approaching. They took cover and waited tensely, wondering who was about to arrive.

They were relieved when they saw it was Amanda, although they were also confused. They stepped out, surprising her.

"You two, you're still here…Have you found anything?" They nodded and explained their findings, Cashmere then asked.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you were escaping."

Amanda sighed.

"I tried but the security system is active now, so the door is locked, I can't get out that way."

They both groaned, realizing that their escape route was also locked now; they'd have to plan something else.

"So, where are you guys heading now?" She asked, Victoria answered.

"We need to cross the 'bridge', but top save them we need a higher security clearance than the one we have."

Amanda sighed and then explained.

"You'll need top clearance, from the head scientist here." She explained, Cashmere nodded, "Yeah, the new head…what was his name?"

Amanda answered, shocking Victoria with her answer as she realized how this affected one of the captives.

"The Head Scientist, John Shaffer."

"Shaffer?" Victoria gasped, they both looked at her and she explained, "One of the people I'm trying to rescue, his name is Tim Shaffer."

They both then realized what she meant.

"His father…I can relate." Cashmere remarked, Victoria smiled grimly.

"So can Jason." She remarked, "Thanks Amanda, we'll find him and rescue her friends, then we'll all get out of here, okay."

Amanda nodded and they split up, Amanda to find a new escape route and Victoria and Cashmere to cross the 'bridge' and find Tim's father; John Shaffer.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Sniper Threat

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 6 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she did. That will become even more important later as it's not just a locked door the security system deals with.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sniper Threat**

Victoria and Cashmere soon arrived at the large double doors which led to the 'bridge'. They used Amanda's key card to unlock and opened the door. They headed out and finally found themselves on the 'bridge', a large covered walkway, in true Umbrella fashion the floor was white in colour with the Umbrella logo emblazoned every few feet. Surrounding the walkway was a large glass dome which acted as the cover. There were bundles of crates scattered around the area.

"Looks like they shipping new materials in?" Victoria commented. Cashmere nodded and then shrugged.

"Yeah, still, all I can see is that Umbrella's got fucked up interior decorators."

Victoria laughed and they began to walk over to the door at the other side. As they walked Victoria had a nasty feeling they were being watched, and not by a security camera. She soon got her answer however, she looked around, looking behind them before looking back to front and then back at Cashmere, who was just behind her. She saw it, a small dot; a laser sight.

"Cashmere move! She yelled.

She grabbed Cashmere and dove behind a bundle of crates just as the shot rang out and struck the floor. Once they recovered they took cover behind the crates.

"What the fuck?" Cashmere grunted, "A sniper, you gotta be kidding me."

Victoria groaned.

"I bet I know who it is." She remarked, "If what Lisa said is true, then it's their best, Shannon O'Donnell."

They both looked out carefully, trying to see if they could find Shannon's location.

Suddenly another shot rang out, striking the crates. They retreated back into cover and Victoria realized something.

"That bitch." She whispered; Cashmere looked at her, confused.

"She used her laser sight to force us to take cover, now she's playing with us, keeping us pinned."

Cashmere groaned as this was explained to her. She then noticed something, the shot had damaged the crate enough that some of the contents had fallen out, one of them was a sniper's scope.

"Here, see if you can find her with this." She stated, handing the scope to Victoria.

Victoria took the scope and began to examine their surroundings through the scope. She then spotted Shannon; Shannon was thirty-three with Caucasian skin, long blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was clad in her black USS uniform, remarkably without a gas mask.

"I see her." Victoria said, Cashmere leaned in close.

"Where?"

Victoria handed the scope to Cashmere and informed her of the location.

"Right at the very end, where we need to go…above the door, on the ledge."

Cashmere saw her too and sighed.

"Great, now what do we do?"

It was then another shot rang out and they quickly moved to another set of crates, further down the 'bridge'. There were a few more shots and then a pause as Shannon reloaded her rifle. It was then Victoria put together a plan, noting Shannon's position, the only one she could've taken, and the possibilities.

"I've got it Cashmere," She stated, "Here's what we do…"

She then whispered her plan to Cashmere.

Shannon took aim again, reloaded. Just then she noticed that her targets had moved and were armed with sniper rifle from one of the crates. Before she could react and the fired, not at her but at the hanging light fixture above her. It fell and she was forced to dodge, however she was unable to move quickly enough and her gun was crushed under the light as her arm was also smashed, breaking it. She growled and struggled to her feet, escaping through the hatch she had used to get to the location in the first place. Victoria smirked.

"Perfect, that's got rid of her." She remarked, "Let's go."

Despite its use they knew the sniper rifle would be too awkward to continue to use in the narrow corridors. Therefore they were forced to leave it as they continued down the 'bridge'. They unlocked the door and waited as it opened, when it opened however they found a nasty surprise waiting for them. By opening the door they unleashed a flock of infected crows into the area. Cashmere cursed and they backed off. Suddenly the crows attempted to attack, forcing the girls to dodge. As they tried to escape however Cashmere found her infection spreading again, making her collapse. Victoria reacted in haste, knocking over one of the crates and revealing the perfect weapon to use against the crows. Cashmere groaned and noticed the crows were beginning to flock towards her.

"Cashmere, keep your head down!" Victoria yelled.

Cashmere did so and Victoria blasted the crows with a flamethrower. Finally, after incinerating them she threw the now empty flamethrower aside and hurried over to Cashmere. Cashmere shakily got to her feet, she looked ill.

"Fuck, this is…this is getting worse." She gasped.

Victoria nodded reassuringly.

"Don't worry, the anti-virus is in there." She explained, "We'll get it and then we'll save you."

"How can you be so sure it'll work?"

Victoria smiled and then explained about Jason and his infection, as well as the devices he had created to detect even trace amounts of the virus.

"We'll use that to guarantee you're safe." She explained before activating it, "Right now you're reading at fifty percent infection. After we use the anti-virus I'll check the reading again, then we'll see, okay."

Cashmere nodded and, somewhat reassured, followed Victoria as they headed back to the door leading to the second building and headed inside.

Once they reached the reception hall of the second building they looked around.

"Okay, we still have our map; we know where we need to go. Right now our main concern is finding Tim's dad." Victoria explained.

Just then they heard footsteps and took cover behind the reception desk. They looked out and saw the approaching figure was a Caucasian man, aged forty-one with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of denim jeans, a white shirt, black tie, black socks and brown shoes; he also wore a white lab coat. His name badge identified him as the man they were looking for, John Shaffer. He checked some documents he had with him and then began to walk off down one of the corridors, not wanting to lose him in the high security sections the two young women began to pursue, closely but cautiously.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Shocking Revelations

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 7 of my Resident Evil story.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yeah well, only time will tell, yeah she did. Oh believe me, you haven't seen what he's capable of yet.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shocking Revelations**

The girls continued to tail John Shaffer as he walked down the corridor. He was talking on a radio to someone.

"Yes, I understand…You can talk to the kid if you want…Just make sure that girl, the one that can't even dress properly, is ready for our next session." He stated, "I'll see what else I can get out of her."

That caught Victoria's attention, whoever was talking to, seemed to want to talk to Jacob. But it sounded liked Katrina was being taken to what sounded like and interrogation room, or, given Umbrella's nature, more likely a torture room. Fuming Victoria continued to follow, Cashmere right behind her. As they drew closer John became suspicious and they had to take cover as her turned to look behind him. He shook his head and then headed into an office. Through the window of the room they were in they could see him sit down at the desk and begin to examine some files. Cashmere smirked.

"This is it, this is our chance." She stated, "C'mon Victoria."

Victoria however noticed something.

"Wait a minute; he's not going anywhere just now, look at this."

Cashmere turned and saw what Victoria had seen, it was a large monitor and next to it were several videos each one was labelled with a name of Victoria's captured comrades.

Hands shaking Victoria picked up the first video, with Tim's name on it and slid it into the video player. The screen lit up and revealed Tim. He was now nineteen; his brown hair was still short, his blue eyes were still defiant despite the obvious pain he was in. Likely to prevent him from concealing any weapons Tim had been stripped to his underwear, a pair of light blue boxer-briefs. He was strapped to some strange machine. It was clear that there was some sort of interrogation going on. The dialogue wasn't clear but from what Victoria could figure out the interrogation was John and he was trying to force Tim to reveal the location of the safe house. But it was clear Tim wasn't cracking making John use the machine, it was revealed then that it was a torture device for administering electric shocks. Victoria watched in horror as Tim yelled in pain but he rode out the whole shock and by the end was still as defiant as ever. Acting on impulse she ejected the video and played each one, one after the other. Sappira Jade, twenty-two, with medium long dirty blonde hair; green eyes and a slender build. She had been forced down to her rose pink panties and rose pink bra with white lace edging. Lisa Richards, twenty-one, Asian with black shoulder length hair and black eyes. Clad only in black panties and a black bra. Katrina Perri, twenty, long brown hair and blue eyes with tan skin, clad only in her pink bikini. Most shocking of all, Jacob Robbins, only thirteen with tan skin, short brown hair and brown eyes, clad only in red briefs.

By the end of videos Victoria was shaking with rage.

"He…that bastard, he tortured them…even Jacob, he's just a kid!" She growled in anger.

"It's worse than that." Cashmere stated, "I was just able to make out what was being said on that kid Jacob's video, Ebony was there…She…She's his mother."

Victoria gasped, shocked by this.

"No way…Oh god, no wonder Jacob looked so defeated." Victoria then realized something else. "That's why they've chosen Katrina next. Out of all of them, Katrina and Jacob are more likely to snap. All of them would rather die than betray us, but Jacob and Katrina don't have the same tolerance for pain that the others do."

Cashmere nodded grimly.

"Let's go then, there's no time to lose. We have to get our high level clearance, right now."

Victoria nodded and they left the room and headed to the office where John was still working. He looked up as they came in and found himself staring down the barrels of two loaded guns. Surprisingly he didn't seem worried inside, sounding rather bored he stated casually.

"You're out of bounds Miss Fehlauer." He then smirked, "I'm glad you made it Victoria, you've saved me the trouble of coming to get you."

However his calm was shattered by Victoria slamming the butt of her gun against his face.

"Sick freak!" She spat before she finally reached into his pocket and pulled out his key card. "I'll be taking this."

"Do what you want, it's too late…" He stated, "You'll be dead before you can get to them…Then they'll die after giving up the location of the others."

Victoria growled and smashed his face again before leaving with Cashmere. They hurried away from the office and continued, determined to rescue Victoria's friends.

Meanwhile John straightened back up and smirked. He gently rubbed the side of his face where Victoria had hit him. Still smirking he picked up the phone on his desk and hit the number.

"Yes." Said the cold dark voice of Trevor Maxwell.

John sat down at his desk and answered. "She's here sir, just like you said, she released Dr. Fehlauer's daughter too. They have my key card and are on their way to save their friends."

Trevor laughed and then replied. "Good, then everything is going as planned. You know what to do."

"Yes sir."

"I'll be leaving now; the rest is in your hands." Trevor explained.

John nodded, smiling to himself, "You can rely on me sir."

"Shannon will be coming with me."

John frowned at that, he knew about Shannon's skills and that she would be useful to him here, but Trevor was the Chairman of Umbrella and his word was law.

"Understood sir."

With that they both hung up and John turned on his security monitor. He watched as it showed visual of the roof where the helicopter was. Trevor was already aboard the helicopter and as John watched Shannon walked over and boarded the helicopter, cradling her broken arm. After some conversation the doors closed and the helicopter took off. John closed the video feed and then with a smile he pressed a button on his desk. An automated female voice spoke to him.

"You are attempting to release the empowered B.O.W.s. Are you sure you wish to do so?"

John smirked and pressed the button again, confirming the process.

"Empowered B.O.W.s released."

He then decided to prepare for the next torture session and gathered his notes, ready to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Attack of the Giant Moth

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 8 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you were enjoying it, yeah, that's John's tactics.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Attack of the Giant Moth**

Victoria and Cashmere continued to walk down the corridor, heading to the wing where the prisoners were being held. Victoria had finally calmed down from her rage.

"Look, we have the key card now." Cashmere explained "So let's just find your friends, find the anti-virus and get outta here."

Victoria nodded.

"Yeah, I just…okay, I'm ready, let's do this."

Cashmere nodded and together they continued. As they turned the corner they spotted trouble ahead. A pack of Cerberi was up ahead; the girls nodded to each other and took aim. They opened fire, striking two of them, killing them. The others turned and charged. The girls continued to fire until they had to duck in order to dodge the attack of the last two that leapt at them. They turned, Cashmere growled for some reason but shook her head and fired at the last one, Victoria having already fired and killed the one she had targeted. Victoria turned to Cashmere and saw her pulling at the straps on her dress.

"Shouldn't have worn this." She muttered; Victoria looked at her, confused, she clarified.

"When I tried to turn I twisted one of straps and caught my arm." Victoria sighed.

"Threw off your aim?"

Cashmere nodded and finally fixed her dress and they reloaded. They immediately headed around the corner and through the next corridor.

They continued onwards, Victoria checked the map.

"Hold on, there's a storeroom here." She stated, gesturing to their right, "We're running low on ammo, we might find some."

Cashmere nodded and they entered. They began to explore the large storeroom thoroughly. As they searched Cashmere was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Fuck!" She cried as she desperately fought to keep the Crimson Head from biting her.

Reaching out her hand closed around the handle of a knife on one of the shelves and she acted on instinct, stabbing the beast in the face. It howled in pain as she turned and shot it in the face at point blank range. She then backed off and caught her breath.

"Cashmere!?"

"I'm fine Victoria, I found the ammo!"

Victoria hurried over and they quickly restocked their ammo. It was then Victoria spotted something else.

"This is…So this is where they kept their stuff."

Lying in the storeroom was the clothes and equipment of her captured friends; she quickly grabbed one of the large backpacks also present and managed to fit everything inside.

"Right, let's go." She stated, Cashmere nodded and they left the storeroom.

Suddenly they heard growling and looked around. Sure enough they go a group of at least three Hunters approaching, there were possibly more but these were the only ones present at the moment. Victoria pulled out her shotgun as Cashmere nodded and they swiftly opened fire, taking down two and injuring the third, it was then the remaining three revealed themselves. Knowing they would be cornered if they stayed put the girls took off running, firing at their pursuers until finally all six were dead.

They reloaded and stepped around the corner into the next area and stopped, standing there, smiling and applauding mockingly at them was Ebony.

"Bravo, I never thought you'd make it this far."

Cashmere glared at her.

"What do you want slut!?" She snapped, Ebony glared darkly at her.

"I'd watch what you say, little girl." She remarked coldly. "Otherwise you might find…"

She was cut off however as a massively overgrown and obviously infected moth appeared and impaled her on its mandibles. Both girls stepped back, shocked at the sudden turn of events. Ebony's eyes were wide in disbelief before finally, after much pointless struggling, she died and fell limp. The Giant Moth released her and turned to fact the girls.

"Not good." Victoria remarked Cashmere nodded.

It was clear due to the infection that the moth hadn't grown in proportion and it wasn't able to fly. That didn't make it any less dangerous however as its attack on Ebony had proven. Suddenly it reared back and spat a cloud of acid at them. They leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding the corrosive substance which began to eat away at the floor where it landed. They immediately opened fire, trying to find some weak point on the creature, in response it attempted to bite them or slash at them with its mandibles. They had to keep dodging and changing position. It may have been large but the moth was far from slow.

It suddenly lunged at Victoria who dodged and both girls fired at its back, it shrieked and tried to pull out of the wall.

"We've got it; get it pinned against the wall then shoot in the back." Cashmere realized.

Victoria nodded.

"Let's go, it's free, we've gotta get it pinned again." She stated before suddenly yelling out, "Look out."

The moth spat acid at them again and they rolled out of the way before quickly getting back up and continuing to fire at the moth. The creature attempted to charge again, the girls dodged but Cashmere suddenly fell, her infection increasing again. Luckily her fall saved her from being impaled on the beast's mandibles. Acting quickly Victoria fired several shotgun blasts at its back as it hit the wall, finally it shrieked and fell dead. Victoria hurried over to Cashmere and helped her to her feet, she was trembling.

"How…how bad?" She asked nervously.

Victoria checked her T-Virus scanner.

"Sixty-five percent." She remarked, Cashmere swallowed nervously.

"How…I'm trying to remember, what's the cut off, how bad does infection have to be…before the anti-virus won't work?"

"Victoria replied honestly.

"Ninety percent."

Cashmere sighed.

"Okay…let's, let's go. We've gotta find the anti-virus and your friends."

Victoria nodded and together they continued onwards, leaving the latest battlefield behind, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Reunion

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 9 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yeah well, she did have several mandibles shoved through her chest; thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, read on.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reunion**

Finally, after passing through two more corridors that were, thankfully, empty, the girls stopped outside a set of large double doors. Victoria used John Shaffer's key card and sure enough the doors opened and they stepped through. They were now in the prison area, a soundproofed section of the building where it was clear the tortures were also carried out. Victoria looked around at the many doors.

"Where do we start?" She pondered.

Cashmere looked around and then spotted something, she walked over to a table and picked up a clipboard, she looked at it and smiled.

"We use this." She stated, "It has everything we need."

Victoria looked at it and saw that her friends were the only current prisoners and it also showed which cells each of them was in. They knew however that Katrina wasn't in her cell but in the torture room, however that was also listed on the sheet. Victoria nodded and smiled.

"Let's go."

Cashmere nodded and they headed for the first cell listed, Victoria unlocked it and stepped inside. Tim and Sappira were inside, they were handcuffed and manacled, they were also gagged, presumably so they couldn't communicate with each other or the others. Sappira was huddled up close to him, her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed. Tim however was alert and when he saw them he breathed a sigh of relief and nudged Sappira. She looked up and also saw them, her relief was obvious. Victoria hurried forwards and got to work releasing them.

Soon she managed to remove the gags and unlock the handcuffs and manacles; once they were free they stood up.

"Boy are we glad to see you." Tim stated, "God knows how much longer we could've held out."

Sappira nodded.

"Yeah, let's hurry; we have to save the others."

Victoria nodded and handed them their clothes and weapons. They quickly got dressed and armed, Tim in a pair of ashen grey shorts that reached down to his knees, a black tank-top, blue T-shirt, white socks and black sneakers. He was armed with his typical handgun and sword. Sappira was armed with a submachine gun and was back in her brown carpenter jeans, green T-shirt; black socks and white sneakers. They immediately left the cell, Tim and Sappira looked over at Cashmere but she shook her head.

"I'll save my introduction until you are all here, get it out of way all at once."

They accepted that and headed to Lisa's cell, followed by Jacob's. They released them, like Tim and Sappira they had been handcuffed, manacled and gagged. They quickly got dressed, Lisa in a black mini skirt; green low-cut tank-top; black socks and black boots. Jacob in denim jeans, a white T-shirt, white socks and black sneakers, Lisa armed herself with her handgun and submachine pistols. They then hurried to the torture room to find Katrina. Katrina was strapped to the machine, her handcuffs and manacles were lying on a table in the room, her gag was still in place. They hurried forwards and got her off the torture machine and removed her gag.

"Thank god." She gasped, "I thought…You guys made it…I…"

Victoria smiled kindly, she knew Katrina, like Jacob was close to cracking under the torture. Katrina was given her submachine guns and her denim mini shorts and sandals; she got dressed and equipped before leaving the torture room and back into the main prison area.

Once they regrouped Victoria turned to Tim, Lisa was busy comforting Jacob, who was still badly shaken by everything that had happened. Katrina and Sappira stood nearby, Cashmere stood slightly separate from them.

"Tim, I…I'm sorry, about, you know, your father." She stated, Tim sighed.

"I know, I can't believe, he never used to be like this…The last time I saw him, was a week before Raccoon City…He wasn't like that then, he's changed, just like everything I believed." He stated, "As far as I'm concerned, that guy isn't my father, my father would never do this to anyone."

Victoria nodded; Sappira came over and hugged Tim.

"Don't worry Tim, we're getting out of here now, we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I hope so."

Victoria turned to Lisa and Jacob.

"I…I can't believe it." Jacob gasped, "That…that woman, she was my mom, my real mom."

Lisa nodded sadly.

"I know, I know." She said soothingly, "It's messed up."

"It's worse Lisa…Not only is that cruel evil woman my mom…I now know who my dad is…"

Victoria gasped, Lisa looked up at her and then finally Jacob explained.

"J…Jason and I are half-brothers…His dad, is my dad."

The others all gasped and Lisa hugged Jacob tightly, doing what she could to comfort him.

"It doesn't matter Jacob, just because your parents are evil, doesn't mean you're evil, look at you…Look at Jason."

Jacob nodded and slowly calmed down.

While Cashmere introduced herself to the others and they all regrouped John watched them over the video feed, he glared.

"Those stupid girls, they've ruined everything, especially my grand experiment." He muttered, "I was so close to reaching the breaking point of prisoners, especially ones trained to resist."

He then smirked as they walked to the exit.

"Well, time to let another Enhanced B.O.W. deal with them."

With that he pressed a button and before the group could react the ground beneath them opened up and dropped them into the basement, where they landed; unconscious due to the fall.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Basement Struggle

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 10 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, they may be rescued but they're not out of danger yet :)  
Ryan1441: He is outside fighting the security forces and preparing to evacuate the team inside, he doesn't even know about it yet.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Basement Struggle**

When Victoria came to she found that the others were just regaining consciousness too. Once they stood up and recovered they looked around.

"Jeez, the place is half flooded." Tim remarked.

They noted that most of the area had been submerged under water; the water had been what had broken their fall and then pushed them up to dry ground.

"C'mon, let's just get outta here." Cashmere remarked, "We're not gonna find anything just standing around."

Katrina sighed.

"Where do we even go, I mean, this basement is huge, it's not like the exit is gonna be signposted."

Victoria, acting on a hunch, looked around; sure enough she spotted it, a coloured line on the wall.

"There, even employees can get lost down here; the coloured lines would show the way to exit." She explained, the others smiled and so they headed off.

As they walked however Victoria noticed that Cashmere kept slowing down and looking around, she also kept scratching at her arm, where she had been injected.

"Cashmere, are you okay?" She asked, Sappira, who was closest to them glanced back.

Cashmere shook her head.

"No, I don't know what it is, I don't…I don't feel so great, I don't know if it's the virus or…the feeling that there's someone else down here, playing on my nerves."

Victoria checked the infection rating and winced, eight-five percent; she didn't say anything about it to Cashmere however and just nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find the anti-virus, we'll save you, I promise."

Cashmere nodded hopefully and they continued onwards.

As they walked Cashmere's unfortunate predictions came true as they heard a loud noise up ahead followed by a scream and then, silence. They hurried in the direction of the scream and found a headless body come floating up to the walkway where they stood.

"Oh god." Katrina gasped, "Gross."

Cashmere then saw the name tag and sighed.

"It's that scientist we saw in the computer station," She explained, "Larry."

Victoria sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, hey wait, check this out."

She picked up the metal briefcase that Larry must've been carrying before he was killed. She opened it and saw an injection device and several vials.

"It's the virus." Tim noted, "He must've been planning to take it out of here as evidence."

Lisa nodded. "Well, we'll do it now."

Jacob looked puzzled however.

"What about those on the other side, the green ones, that's not the T-Virus?"

The others looked at it and then Victoria, Lisa, Tim and Sappira all realized what it was.

"Yes, this is it, Cashmere, this is the anti-virus."

Cashmere immediately brightened up and Victoria got to work, Cashmere held out her arm and Victoria injected her with the anti-virus. She then held out her T-Virus detector and they watched with relief as the counter dropped from eight-nine percent rapidly until it finally reached zero. They smiled happily and Cashmere breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god for that, I feel so much better now." She stated, "Now, let's get out of this nightmare."

The others agreed however they faced a problem, to continue onwards they would have to go through the water, the same water Larry had been killed in.

After carefully observing the water Katrina came up with an idea. She spotted a metal pole lying on the group and picked it up. She then threw it into the water. It struck something with created a lot of turbulence before suddenly revealing itself, Katrina gave a surprised scream and quickly drew her weapons, the others were also surprised by the creature, it was an alligator, grown to large proportions by the virus and obviously extremely angry and deadly.

"Oh great, just what we need." Cashmere complained, "Why'd you have to throw that pipe at it?"

Katrina defended herself.

"I was trying to create a disturbance in the water, see if it would react, I wasn't trying to hit it."

"Well it reacted alright." Cashmere replied, Sappira cut across them.

"Enough, we've gotta fight, get ready."

They immediately focused on it and prepared as it began to swim towards them. Knowing that they couldn't stay put they waited until it lunged at them and opened fire, dodging it in the process. Now in the water their movement speed was hampered but the alligator moved quickly, they desperately shot at it, trying to get it to back off. Jacob was up front with the case holding the virus and all the necessary documents that were inside it. The others trailed behind him, firing back at the alligator. Finally they reached another elevated section out of the water and got out. They turned and opened fire again, the alligator barely flinched.

"This is no good." Tim commented, "Its skin is too tough."

Just then one of his shots struck the inside of its mouth, stunning it and causing it pain.

"The mouth, that's the weak point." Lisa called out, "Now how are we supposed to consistently hit it, that's not gonna work."

Sappira sighed, "We'll have to do a lot of damage to the mouth at once."

They continued their running battle, desperate to escape the alligator.

As they ran they continued to take pot shots, trying to hit the mouth, only a few shots hit on target though. Just then Jacob saw something ahead as they waded through more water.

"Look, it's the exit!" He called out; the others smiled and got ready to escape.

However just then the alligator dropped in front of them, blocking the path to the exit. At some point during the chase a large gas canister had got stuck between its teeth.

"Dammit now what!?" Cashmere yelled out.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out which struck the gas canister, jets of flame erupted from the rupture and the alligator flailed its head in rage before going still again. The gas canister was struck again by a second shot this time exploding and killing the beast in the process. The group turned and saw it was Amanda who had saved them.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, they all nodded, she sighed, "I saw what happened to Larry, so, is this everyone?"

Victoria nodded.

"Yeah, we're on our way out now."

"From what I heard your friends on the outside are ready for you, the security forces outside have been either killed or incapacitated." Amanda explained, "The front should still be locked but if you get to the rooftop, well, see for yourself."

Amanda handed them a letter which was in Jason's handwriting, it explained that they were preparing to conduct the evacuation by helicopter and were waiting to hear from them so they would know when to begin. Satisfied with this the group, plus Amanda hurried past the Alligators corpse and headed up out of the basement.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Confrontation

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 11 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Well, we'll see what happens to her :) Yeah, Cashmere is fine now and yeah, it's the Alligator, the Neptune might appear in later story. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Confrontation.**

The group finally emerged from the basement and found, to their surprise that they had emerged into the reception desk in the first part of the building.

"Well, how do we get to the helipad from here?" Victoria asked.

Amanda looked around and then nodded.

"There's only one helipad we can use, it's on the roof of the second building, c'mon, I know some shortcuts."

So the group followed Amanda, as they did they spoke about what they had found and what they could possibly do after they escaped.

"The big question…" Tim commented, "Is what are we gonna do with this."

He gestured to the case Jacob was carrying. Jacob spoke up.

"We have to use to expose Umbrella." He stated, Cashmere and Sappira shook their heads however and Cashmere spoke.

"Do you think it'll be enough?"

"Exactly, Cashmere's right." Sappira stated, "This is good for a start, but we're gonna need more, we need this, eyewitnesses, which we have and _all _the data on the virus."

Lisa nodded, "What we've got there is the just pertinent information, the stuff necessary just now, not their future plans with it, or what they did in the past."

The others nodded, things were silent for a while and then Tim sighed.

"You can bet my dad has the information we need." He remarked bitterly.

Amanda then spoke up.

"We're here, let's just focus on getting out of here, we can worry about all that stuff when you're safe, I'll be leaving too, I'll be an eyewitness for you."

They thanked her and crossed the 'bridge' over to the second building.

Once in the second building they headed upstairs and finally made it onto the roof. Amanda explained the lack of resistance being due to the remaining security forces being forced to deal with the B.O.W.s swarming the base. Once they were on the roof Victoria pulled out her radio.

"Hey, Jason, it's Victoria, can you hear me?" She spoke into and waited for the reply.

There was a brief silence, a burst of static erupted from the radio and then finally, Jason's voice.

"Yeah, I hear you, what's the situation?" He asked, Victoria smiled and replied.

"I saved them all, I had help, we've got two people who were already in the base that also need evacuated, they're on our side."

Jason listened to her explanation and then spoke again.

"Got it, Carl and I will bring the chopper in, standby."

Victoria announced an affirmative and then shut off the radio and put it back on her waistband. She smiled at the thought of Carl coming, Carl Hernandez was another Raccoon City survivor and in the three years that had passed since then he and Victoria had gotten together and were now romantically involved with each other. Finally, after a tense wait the group smiled as they saw the chopper approaching, finally, they could escape and for the ones who had been held prisoner and tortured, they would be able to finally put their nightmare behind them.

However their hopes were soon dashed as the chopper got closer there was a loud noise and the chopper narrowly avoided being hit. It was under attack.

"Shit!" Came Carl's voice over the radio, followed by Jason.

"Oh for fuck sake! They've got some kind of defence system up and running."

Amanda groaned.

"Great, just great." She exclaimed, "I knew they closed the doors…I didn't think they'd set it that high. Get them out of here; get them a safe distance away."

"You guys hear that, get some distance, we'll contact again once it's safe."

So the helicopter flew off and the group were left, still stuck in the base.

"What now." Katrina complained, Cashmere sighed and shook her head.

"We're stuck here, because of some damn, security system."

Amanda however looked determined.

"We have to go back to the first building, we have to get to the security office, from there we can switch off the security system and then the helicopter can land and get us out of here."

The others agreed and they turned, ready to leave the roof but stopped, standing there watching them, smirking, was John Shaffer.

Tim immediately froze up, stiff with anger, Jacob and Katrina also froze, petrified by the sight of their tormentor, the man who had tortured them with no compunction about them dying in the process.

"Oh dear, how tragic." He remarked with savage glee, "Your last hope, vanishing right before your eyes."

Tim growled, "Don't count us out yet." He snapped angrily.

"You are welcome to continue trying, but to be honest, you have no hope of surviving the next Enhanced B.O.W. I'll be sending your way."

Victoria shook her head.

"Try us."

"Gladly."

With that John left and the group were now left to make the return journey and prepare to get to the security office.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. To the Security Centre

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 12 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 12: To the Security Centre**

The group immediately hurried down the stairs, following Amanda. They finally came out of the stairwell and out into a corridor. They continued to walk onwards, it was then they came across something which made Victoria and Cashmere flinch, lying before them was the remains of the giant moth. However there was something surprising about the scene before them.

"Hey wait a minute?" Victoria stated, "Where's Ebony's body, it was lying right there."

"You're right." Cashmere added, "It's gone."

The girls remembered fighting the moth and that during the battle, and indeed just before it, Ebony had been killed and her body lay on the ground not too far away. Yet now that body was nowhere to be found.

"I saw it as I was trying to find a way out." Amanda explained, "They took it with them. Another helicopter arrived, one of Umbrella's they took the body with them and left."

Puzzled by this turn of events the group continued on however as they knew they needed to hurry and shut down the security system if they were to have any hope of escape. As they walked however Sappira noticed Tim was rather quiet, he seemed down. She gently took his hand, he turned and smiled at her, but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Tim, what's wrong?" She asked, Tim sighed and shook his head.

"I just…I can't believe this, why, why did this have to happen…?" He trailed off, Sappira smiled sympathetically.

"It's okay Tim, just because your father is evil, doesn't mean you are, I think no less of you, if anything, I love you even more, for standing against him for what you believe in." She explained.

Tim smiled, a real one this time and kissed her.

As they walked however Tim noticed someone else who had similar problems to him. Jacob had just discovered his true parentage and was now likely feeling depressed about it, Tim knew his mother was still a nice person and had no connection to Umbrella. Jacob on the other hand had Ebony and Trevor for parents, two people who worked for Umbrella and were likely the most dangerous and evil people they knew. Tim whispered to Sappira before walking over to Jacob.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, before gesturing to the case. "Want me to carry that?"

Jacob shook his head.

"I'm fine, I got it." Tim nodded.

"Jacob, I know you're still in shock because of your parents, believe me, I know what it's like, due to my father."

Jacob nodded. "I know…I just…I know just because they're the way they are, I'm not like that…I just, what's Jason gonna say, when he finds out we're half-brothers."

Tim nodded and did his best to offer advice to him. Meanwhile Amanda was speaking to Victoria, Cashmere and Katrina.

"If you want more information, in addition to what John has…" She began, "I can think of something. There, there's a Tyrant here, it was a failure but, it's still a potent weapon."

"A Tyrant, it hasn't been activated has it?" Victoria asked, in shock, Amanda shook her head.

"No, it's not."

"Good, we'll get the data we need on it, then destroy it."

Cashmere thought for a moment.

"What if it does get activated?" Katrina was the one who replied.

"Then we lure it out and let Jason destroy it."

Cashmere looked at her.

"You seem rather dependent on this Jason?"

Victoria then explained.

"It's due to his infection, Jason is the only person who can fight on equal terms with these, enhanced B.O.W.s."

The group continued onwards, hoping to make it to the security centre in time.

John had returned to his office and smirked as he watched the group through the security cameras.

"Such a shame, so near yet so far." He mused, "Too bad for you, to fall at the final hurdle."

He then pressed a button, releasing the last enhanced B.O.W.

"Now, just let the show happen, while I go tend to the Tyrant in the labs."

With that left his office and headed down to the main labs.

The group continued as they reached the 'bridge' again. Once they headed through the door they stopped, a group of Hunter's were present and waiting for them, they charged towards them.

"Quick, fire!" Victoria yelled, the group immediately fired at them.

They were able to defeat the Hunters but it was a close call. They stopped to catch their breath but then suddenly they heard something, a loud noise that was getting louder.

"What the fuck is that?" Cashmere breathed, Amanda's eyes widened.

"Oh no, it's another enhanced B.O.W." She stated before screaming, "Look out!"

Before they could react a large creature burst through the glass leaving a hole. It then stopped and they finally saw it, it was a giant bat.

"A bat?" Tim remarked, Katrina shook her head, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

The bat swooped down on them, trying to attack. The group ducked and moved to the other side, scattering and taking up positions to protect themselves from it.

"Careful guys, I've got a bad feeling about this." Victoria stated.

As they took aim the bat it suddenly shielded itself with its wings as they fired, they knew then that this would be a difficult battle.

As they looked for an opening the bat suddenly flew up and swooped at them, forcing them to duck and alter their position slightly. They tried to fire again but it still blocked the shots with its wings.

"Guys, just hold on." Victoria called out, "Wait until it tries to attack again, I need to watch it, see if I can spot a weakness."

They agreed and continued to open fire. The bat growled and swooped again and they ducked.

"That's it, okay guys, we've got our weakness." Victoria called out, "Let it try to swoop at us, it can't defend itself then, use our weaker weapons on it until then, then give it all you've got."

The others nodded and they got ready, now prepared to take advantage of its weakness. They continue to open fire until finally it prepared to use its swooping attack again.

"Here it goes, you ready?" Victoria called out, the others nodded, "Right, here we go!"

The bat swooped and they immediately opened fire with their stronger weapons, the bat shrieked and flew off course. However suddenly before they could act again, it gave a loud piercing screech. There was a moment of silence before suddenly a flock of smaller but still obviously infected bats flew in.

There was panic amongst the group but Cashmere kept her cool.

"Guys relax, freaking out won't help!" She called out, "Just keep your head down, I know what to do!"

With that she broke cover and ran to another crate, one that Shannon had broken earlier, and pulled out a second flamethrower. She fired it and blasted the bats with jets of flame. Finally, after the flamethrower ran dry the last of bats were dead, only the giant one remained. They regrouped and Katrina spoke.

"We've gotta take it out now, before it calls reinforcements again."

Tim nodded, "I'll try and take it down, just get it to swoop again."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Sappira remarked.

Tim nodded reassuringly and they took positions and opened fire. The bat blocked with its wings until finally attempting its swoop attack again. Tim leapt out of his hiding length and struck out with his sword, he managed to decapitate it, it flew across the room and landed in a heap, finally dead. The others came out of cover and Sappira run over to Tim and hugged him.

"You fool," She groaned, "Don't ever do that again."

Tim smiled and kissed her, "Sorry, it's okay, I'm fine." He told her.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but we've gotta hurry." Amanda told them.

They nodded and continued through to the first building.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. A Father's Fall

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 13 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Father's Fall**

The moment they entered the first building they realized they would have problems getting to the security station; the building was overrun with B.O.W.s.

"Crap, this isn't gonna be good." Sappira remarked.

They readied their weapons and prepared to fight their way through. Crimson Heads, Hunters, Cerberi and Crows were everywhere. Immediately a Crimson Head spotted them and charged, they opened fire and killed it, but now all the B.O.W.s were aware of their presence. They continued to fire while running, the B.O.W.s closed in but they managed to break through and followed Amanda as they hurried down the next corridor. They broke into the next room and found themselves in a multi-floored boiler room. They were on a walkway midway up.

"Come one, not much further now." Amanda called out.

They hurried over the walkway but about halfway there Sappira tripped and fell, the others turned back just as a Hunter landed, a foot on her back, it leaned forward and growled.

"Sappira!" Tim cried out as he ran over to her.

Another Hunter suddenly appeared and blocked Tim's path, he quickly fired directly in its face several times before pulling out his sword, darting past the one he had just killed. He drove his sword through the Hunter's skull and then pulled the blade out before pulling Sappira to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, she nodded.

"I'm fine, let's hurry, the sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can get outta here."

Tim nodded and they re-joined the others before finally making it through the boiler room.

Once through the boiler room they found the last of the B.O.W.s, a pair of Cerberi and a Crimson Head. They got to work, taking out the more dangerous Crimson Head first; they were able to kill one Cerberus but the second one reached them and dived at Jacob, Katrina quickly pulled him behind her and opened fire, killing the Cerberus. There was silence as the others stared at Katrina in amazement.

"Katrina, that was, I can't believe you actually did that." Sappira stated, Katrina shrugged.

"Look, don't ask, we've gotta keep going, no time for things like this."

The others nodded and they continued, still in awe of Katrina's newfound bravery. Finally they arrived outside the security centre.

"Get ready guys." Amanda told them, "They'll be waiting for us; this place is on high alert."

Cashmere shook her head.

"I think we actually have the element of surprise, they're alert for B.O.W.s not humans."

Victoria nodded in agreement and, acting quickly the group broke into the room, taking the occupants by surprise. Before any of them could react the group swiftly took them down, as Cashmere had predicted they hadn't been expecting human assailants and so the element of surprise worked. Once the last of the security officers was dead Amanda hurried over and began working at some of the control panels, until finally she announced.

"There, got it." She then turned to the others smiling, "That's the security system deactivated; your friends should be able to land and get us outta here now."

Victoria smiled and nodded.

"Let's go back; I'll call Jason on the way back."

They all agreed and left the security office.

Once they stepped out and Katrina sighed.

"Guess we now gotta go back through the 'bridge' now to get to the second building."

Amanda thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"Maybe not, we can use the underground main labs." She explained, "The entrance on the other side is usually locked from the inside but…not the one over here. We can go through that, unlock the door and head out from there."

"How do we get there?"

Amanda pointed.

"Just down those stairs, besides, going this way will take us past the Tyrant and you can do what you need to do."

The others smiled and agreed and so they followed Amanda to the stairwell and headed down. Once they reached the bottom of the stairwell they reached the door to the labs, Amanda opened it and they stepped in. They looked around surprised at the sheer size of the place, they noticed the various specimen tanks but the one that stood out was the one in the centre of the lab. The one containing the Tyrant-001, the failure. They could see why, it looked to be very decayed and not only did its heart protrude but its spine was also protruding, making two weak points. As they stepped forward they heard something and spun around to confront the sound.

John Shaffer stepped out from behind one of the machines and stared at them in surprise.

"Unbelievable." He stated blandly, "So you even survived the bat test subject."

Tim glared at his father.

"You, what is wrong with you?!" He asked, "How can you do this to people?"

John shook his head.

"Power is everything son, and with Umbrella, power is inevitable. Come, you can see that is the truth, now, join us."

"What?"

"Join us, I can guarantee you will be accepted, you will have greater power than you could ever imagine."

Tim growled and shook his head.

"Fuck you, get your head out of your ass." He snapped, "I would never betray my friends."

John sighed and shook his head.

"So be it, you shall die along with the rest of them."

Then, to everyone's horror John activated the Tyrant-001. Before he could react it impaled him on its claw and threw him across the room. A memory stick fell out of his pocket and landed at Katrina's feet. She quickly picked it up and pocketed it knowing that it had to be of some importance.

"Uh guys…this is bad." Victoria commented, Amanda who had been fiddling with one of the machines the whole time turned back to the group.

"Come on, let's get outta here." She called out, "I've unlocked the door and got the info on the Tyrant you'll need."

Victoria nodded in agreement and together they evaded the Tyrant and prepared to make their escape.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Escape

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 14 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he is. Surprising about Katrina yeah, the Tyrant won't stand a chance, remember Jason is coming, so it'll be over quickly, especially since this is the first one produced, the real failure.  
satheroth335: Yeah, he was :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Escape**

The Tyrant charged at them and they were forced to scattered and dodge.

"Shoot the heart and spine." Victoria called out, "Do whatever you can to stun it then we run."

They opened fire, striking at the points Victoria mentioned. While still a failure the Tyrant -001 was clearly still a dangerous foe as it viciously swiped with its claws and tried to charge them several times in a blind rage. Finally they did enough damage to cause the Tyrant to collapse.

"We don't have much time, let's go!"

Following Victoria's warning they hurried to the exit and began to run up the stairwell. As they ran Victoria pulled out her radio and contacted Jason.

"Victoria, what's the word?" He asked, Victoria replied quickly.

"The security system is down, you can land now." She explained, "But we've got even more trouble, we've got a Tyrant attacking us."

"I got it; get to the roof, the chopper will be there." He told her, "I'll deal with the Tyrant."

"Got it." She replied, just in time as the Tyrant recovered and began pursuing them.

"C'mon guys, we've gotta get to the roof, the chopper will be waiting for us and Jason will deal with the Tyrant, let's move!"

They hurried as quickly as they could, heading for the roof.

After a few close calls with the Tyrant they finally made it to the roof, the helicopter was indeed waiting for them, twenty-two year old Carl Hernandez was waiting for them. Carl was Caucasian and had short messy black hair and teal eyes and was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt, white socks and brown boots.

"C'mon guys, hurry!" He called out, "Get in, Jason's gonna ambush the Tyrant when it arrives, now quickly."

They all climbed on board and gathered all their materials that would expose Umbrella inside. The Tyrant then broke through the door leading to the roof and growled as it began to advance on them, suddenly it received a blow to the side of the head. Jason had delivered a forceful kick to the side of the beasts head. It turned to face him and with a roar it attempted to impale him on its claws. Jason responded by grabbing its arm and pulled the beast close to deliver an elbow strike to the heart. The Tyrant attempted to counter by biting him but he broke free and leapt back, pulling out his shotguns. He fired at the Tyrant injuring it and prompting it to charge. Jason responded by running towards it and slid down beneath its legs. He leapt up and spun around firing his shotguns at the spine. The Tyrant roared in pain and attempted to get back up but Jason stopped firing and delivered a powerful strike to the spine doing greater damage and knocking the Tyrant down onto its back before finally finishing it off by blasting the heart with both shotguns. They Tyrant finally died after a long death throw and finally Jason turned and boarded the helicopter and escaped.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Epilogue

**Resident Evil: Umbrella's Counter Strike**

Chapter 15 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks.  
Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, that's cool, I don't mind, I'll be starting the story you helped me with on Monday.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Following the escape the group reunited with the others and regrouped at their safe house. Amanda went into hiding, ready to become a witness when needed. Finally equipped with samples of the virus, anti-virus and a host of information on it and the past and future experiments of Umbrella. As soon as they had the chance they would utilize the evidence and hopefully bring Umbrella down. In the meantime they spent time recovering, especially the five that had been tortured. Despite her obvious affections for him, Jason still refused to accept Lisa's feelings; he was slightly shaken but took the news Jacob being his half-brother relatively well. Cashmere settled in with the group and they waited for their chance, ready to strike and stop Umbrella, no matter where or when the company struck next.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


End file.
